


The Last Sanddancer

by Ruth_Oakenshield



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Dwalin - Fandom, Dwarves of Erebor - Fandom, The Hobbit, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, buugeng, hyptnotic, mesmerized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Oakenshield/pseuds/Ruth_Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Elora had wandered for years throughout Middle Earth after her village was destroyed by the Orcs, the foul beasts then hunting and killing off those who survived. As far as she knew she was the last of the Sanddancers. She strived to keep her traditions and the dances alive practicing them in the glens of the woods she haunted.

Occasionally she would be sought out by Galadrial or Elrond's elves to be invited to perform for the Elves at their festivals. They always paid her well for her demonstrations and treated her well.

Elora would only perform for the humans if she was out of coin and needed a quick way to make some coins to help her continue on her travels. She hated performing for them as they would always pester her afterwards with marriage proposals and lewd offers. They made her skin crawl. She was known by them as “The Elusive Sanddancer.” She knew they told tales of her and that most humans thought she was a myth because she so rarely appeared to dance in their towns and villages.

For the most part, Elora stuck to the forests and wooded areas. She had traveled from the eastern shores of Middle Earth to the Western shores numerous times. Zig-zagging her way back and forth across the lands for decades.

She met Beorn on one of those trips when she was attacked by Orcs and overpowered. He had been watching her practice, unbeknownst to her. He watched her fight them off and he only chose to step in to fight off the Orcs when he realized they were about to drop her. He killed the remaining Orcs with a swipe of his massive paw and then he picked her up and took her to his home and helped her to recover from her injuries. 

Afterwards he told her she was always welcome to visit him at his home. He was always happy to watch her dance and practice her many dances with her beautiful weapons, the Buugeng.

Although they were never meant to be a weapon, Elora quickly realized she would need one. She spoke with Lord Elrond about it during one of her stops in Rivendell early on in her first journey across the land and it was he who suggested she use her curved Buugeng as a make shift weapon. That way she would not have to retrain with a new weapon. He personally crafted her a set of Buugeng with a razor sharp edges and enchanted it so it never dulls or breaks. He embedded it with many gems and gold inlay and made it so it could be folded in half for ease of transport. Everyone who saw her dance using them were always mesmerized by the beauty and the patterns the gems and inlay would make when she spun the weapons during the dances. 

Now, many, many decades later she was in the forest again, traveling and found a small glen that let in a little sunlight. Elora sighed and decided it was a lovely little place to stop and rest. She found a small spring at the far side of the little glen and set her pack down there. She filled her three water skins from the spring and then took out her weapons to practice her dances.

She sang the songs as she practiced her moves. Her body lean and strong from the many years of travel and dancing. Her muscles well defined and her movements smooth as silk and fluid as the ocean. She closed her eyes, spinning her weapons in various hypnotizing ways, not needing to see what she did as it was nearly all muscle memory. She danced like this for hours at a time and it always calmed her spirit and nerves. It gave her a sense of peace and calming to move to the rhythm of the music in her mind and heart. It helped her remember her past, her history and reconnect in a sense, with her lost loved ones. She missed the feeling of dancing in the sands of her old home. 

She was so engrossed in the feeling of the movements and the music she heard in her head and her heart that she didn't notice goblins creeping into the glen.

Suddenly she heard their shrieks and her eyes flew open just in time to find them rushing to attack her. She let out a war cry and began to use her beautiful Buugeng blades to cut them down as fast as they attacked. She fought them for several minutes but they just kept coming. She was starting to tire and didn't know how much longer she could keep doing this. It was so much faster paced than the dance she was used to. She continued to spin and fight like a whirling dervish. Her blades spinning hypnotically and goblin heads flying everywhere. None could get close enough to land a blow to her.

She didn't notice two forms jump out of the bushes at first. They stopped dead in their tracks and just stared wide eyed and jaws dropped when they saw her whirling and swinging her blades as if she were dancing. Goblin heads flying and bodies piling up around her as the blades spun in rhythm with each other. 

Suddenly Elora saw them and paused too long to look at them, momentarily letting her guard down. Elora cried out as a blade caught her on the side and she dropped. The goblins squealed with glee and quickly jumped her.

The two figures snapped out of their trance when they heard her cry out and saw her drop. They dropped their packs and grabbed their weapons and rushed in to quickly finish off the goblins. 

The bald figure dropped to his knees after removing the dead goblins from around the short woman. He looked at the cut on her side and groaned. The other figure leaned down and looked at the unconscious woman. "Dwalin we can not linger here with her too long. More goblins will return." Dwalin nodded. "We can not move her very far though, Thorin, not until we get her bandaged. This wound is deep and will need stitches! And look there are some cuts to her legs too!" he said pointing to her bleeding calf and thigh.

Thorin groaned and looked around. He spotted her pack near the spring. "Bring her over to the spring and we will clean her up there. Perhaps she has bandages or cloth in her pack we can use." Dwalin nodded and gently picked Elora up. He carried her to the spring and laid her down on her back. 

Thorin dumped out Elora's pack to look for bandages. He found some and also some cloth and a bar of soap to use to wash her wounds.

Dwalin carefully cut Elora's shirt just under her breasts so they could get at the wound. He grinned when he saw beautiful tattoos across her hips and belly that looked like they wrapped around her completely. Then he cut away her pants at the upper thigh so they could get at her leg wounds. He noticed another set of beautiful tattoos running down the entire length of the outside of her leg and it wrapped around her ankle and onto the top of her foot. “ouch!” he thought. He set the cloth aside incase they needed to use it to splint anything.

He gently prodded her ribs along the gash to see if they had broken. A couple of them gave too easy and Elora groaned. He frowned. "Thorin, I think she has some broken ribs as well as the gash." he informed the dwarf. Throin nodded. He handed Dwalin one of Elora's water skins, a cloth and the soap. Here, take these and get her cleaned up. I'm going to look and see if we have anything to pack the wound with to keep it from getting infected. We are still two days from Erebor." He said. Dwalin grunted and got to work cleaning her wounds. 

Thorin dug around in their packs looking for the med kit Oin had packed them. He found it and dumped out the contents near Dwalin. Dwalin spotted the yarrow and pointed at it. "Oin used that on your wounds from the Battle of the Five Armies, Thorin. He made it into a poultice and coated the wounds with it then bandaged them. Here, hold this in place on the gash and I'll make a poultice for her." he told Thorin. Thorin nodded and moved to trade places with Dwalin.

Dwalin made a small fire and took a small metal pot from the pack and filled it half full with water. Then he took the small mortise and pestle and ground up the yarrow till it was a fine powder. Once the water was hot he added some to the powder and mixed it up, it was still too thick so he added some cold water to it until it was the right consistency he had seen Oin use on Thorin's battle wounds. He came over and knelt next to Thorin. Thorin carefully pulled away the cloth he was holding on the wound and Elora moaned, but didn't move. 

Dwalin looked at Elora's face then said, "Thorin, you may need to hold her down, this might sting a little." Thorin nodded moved to the opposite side of Elora's body from Dwalin; and put his hands on Elora's chest bone and her belly. He nodded at Dwalin who began to put the poultice on the wound. Elora's eyes shot open and she let out a cry and tried to thrash, but Thorin held her down. Dwalin ended up having to pin her arm down with his knee so she wouldn't try to pull the poultice off. Once he finished putting the poultice on her gash, he laid cloth over it and Thorin helped him sit Elora up so Dwalin could wrap her torso with bandages. 

Elora was unconscious again from the pain and her head was resting on Thorin's shoulder. Once she was bandaged, they laid her down and Dwalin put the remaining poultice on her thigh wound and her calf one also. Then he bandaged them as well. 

Thorin repacked Elora's pack, and then repacked the med kit. He went back to the pile of goblins in the center of the glenn and looked around. 

"Thorin, what are you doing?" Dwalin asked as he walked up to him. "I'm looking for those weapons she had used. I've never seen them before and wanted to get a better look at them. They have to be around here somewhere." 

Dwalin nodded and they spent a few minutes moving the pile of goblins and found the weapons on the bottom of the pile. They each picked one up and studied it for a moment. Then cleaned off the goblin blood. Thorin noticed a groove in the middle of the weapon and examined it closer.

He found a small switch on the edge of one of the blades at the center and flipped it. He saw it allowed the weapon to fold in on itself so it went from an 'S' shape to a 'C' shape. He showed Dwalin the switch and Dwalin folded the other blade up. They each took it with them and Thorin noticed the sheaths hanging off of Elora's pack.

"Dwalin, look, the sheaths are attached to her pack. He said as he slipped the weapon into one of them, then flipped the strap over the top and snapped it into place. Dwalin sheathed the other one and then looked at Thorin. 

"Do you want me to carry her first or do you want to?" he asked. "I'll let you carry her first. I'll take her pack and mine." Thorin said. "Lets get going before it gets dark." he said. Dwalin nodded and went to put out the fire. He tied Elora's water skin to his waist band and carefully picked her up. He was surprised how light she was.

Thorin put his pack back on his back and then put Elora's on one of his shoulders. He grabbed his bow, sheathed Orchrist, and started walking out of the glen and Dwalin followed. They walked most of the afternoon. Pausing only to check Elora's bandages and to drink from the skins. By nightfall they found a shallow, unoccupied cave to camp in. Dwalin took first watch and Thorin laid beside Elora and covered her with his fur-lined cloak. 

They slept for a few hours until Elroa began to wake from the pain. Dwalin noticed and began to make a pain relieving tea for her to drink that would knock her out again and help her sleep. 

Thorin helped her to sit up and Dwalin helped her to drink the tea. Quickly she was sleeping again and they laid her back down. Thorin again laid next to her and covered her with his cloak. Dwalin went back to his watch and the night passed uneventfully. Around midnight, Thorin got up and took over watch, letting Dwalin lie next to Elora to keep her warm. 

By early morning Elora was in a lot of pain. Thorin and Dwalin talked quietly and decided to keep her drugged with the sleeping tea so they could travel fast and hoped to be back to Erebor by nightfall where Oin could take over her care. They were both worried about infection, knowing goblin and orc blades were often filthy and sometimes poisoned. Dwalin could tell something wasn't right as closer to morning, Elora got more and more feverish.

They quickly made enough of the sleeping tea to last the day and Thorin made sure the one skin had the tea in it and the rest of the water skins were full of fresh water before they changed her dressings and poultice and headed out. They took turns carrying Elora and her pack throughout the day. By nightfall they knew they would not make it to Erebor. They talked about continuing through the night, but decided against it, seeing Elora needed rest and they needed to make more tea for her. 

Thorin mopped Elora's brow with a rag and cool water, wishing they had something to reduce her fever. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and she began shivering. He draped his cloak over her and looked up at Dwalin. They both were worried. 

The night passed quickly and they were off before dawn. Thorin carrying the packs and Dwalin carrying Elora. When they came into view around midday, the guards at Raven Hill came running to them. Thorin sent one to tell Oin to meet them at the gates. They continued their walk to the gates of Erebor. Wishing they could run, but knowing the josteling would not help the woman.

Once inside the gates, they were met by Kili and Fili, Dis, Balin and Oin. "What happened?" Dis asked as they followed Oin to the Healing Hall. "We found her in a glen and she was being attacked by goblins." Thorin replied. "Who is she?" Fili asked. "I don't know. We will have to wait until she is able to regain consciousness." Thorin replied with a frown.

"Balin, have a room prepared for her in the Royal wing once she is healed enough to be moved. I want to find out who she is and what she was doing in the glen with no traveling companions." Thorin instructs. 

Balin nods. "Thorin, Lord Elrond and a company of Elves from Rivendell arrived the other day. They wished to talk with you regarding trade matters." Balin informed him. Dwalin looked at him surprised. 

"Thorin, perhaps Lord Elrond might be able to tell you about the unusual weapons the Lass was using. They looked to be decorated in the Elvish manner!" he suggested. Thorin nodded. 

"Balin, inform Lord Elrond I wish to speak with him privately on a matter. Inform him we just returned from journeying and will meet him in the Blue meeting room in a half hour." Thorin ordered. Balin nodded and left. 

"Fili any news I should know about from when we were gone?" Thorin asks. Fili shakes his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Bard sends his greetings and invited us to their fall harvest celebration in a few weeks. The mines are doing well and other than Elrond's arrival, nothing much to report." Fili replies.

"Thank you Fili, for taking over and giving us time to travel and relax." Thorin tells his nephew. FIli smiles. "I would like to hear how your travels went and how you came upon the Lass when you get some time." he tells his uncle. Kili grins. "I want to hear it too, Uncle!" 

Thorin smiles. "Maybe tonight after supper. We will see how the evening goes."


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin and Dwalin head to the Healing Hall and leave Elora with Oin and his healers. They tell him to let them know the moment she is awake and coherent. Then they head to their rooms to change and freshen up.

They walk into the Blue meeting room and find Lord Elrond talking with Balin quietly. He turns to Thorin and give him an head nod. "Thorin! I understand you returned with a mystery woman." he says with a raised eyebrow. 

Thorin nods. "Yes, she was in a glen fighting off goblins, alone and using some strange kind of weapons I have never seen before. It was mesmerizing to watch her fight with them." Thorin replies. 

Elrond frowns. "What did this lass and weapons look like, Thorin?" he asks.

Thorin and Dwalin describe Elora and her weapons. Thorin pulls one of the weapons out from behind his back and shows it to Elrond, who's eyes get wide. "Where is she? Take me to see her immediately!" Elrond says obviously concerned.

"She is with the healers in the Healing Hall, Lord Elrond. Why do you wish to see her?" Balin asks.

"She is the last Sanddancer in existance and a VERY good friend of mine! I made her those weapons! Now hurry, please, take me to her!" he insists.

Thorin and Dwalin look over at Balin. "Sanddancer? What is a Sanddancer?" they ask Balin. 

"I will tell you about them if you take me to her." Elrond says as he heads for the door. The dwarves follow quickly and lead him to the Healing Hall.

Along the way Elrond explains the history of the Sanddancers.  
"They are an ancient line of dwarves who lived along the mountains on the Western edge of Middle Earth. They are called the Sanddancers because they would hold their festivities on the shores of the ocean and would normally do their dances in the sands of the beaches. They were highly respected and very skilled in both dance and battle. Their movements were smoother and they were quicker in their defenses and attacks during hand to hand combat. Their homes were destroyed when the floods came and very few survived. Of those who did, were the King and his family as well as his beloved dancers, who were performing for him inside his halls at the time the flood hit. After the flood, they wandered for a time, and were slowly picked off by the Orcs and goblins.

Most humans think they were legends, but the elves remember them and their history, as we traded and were friends with them. The dwarves must have forgotten about them if you do not know who they are.

Elora descends from both the King's line as well as the dancers'. Her great-great-grandfather was a favourite dancer of the King. He married the King's daughter after they were exiled and he kept her safe. Elora's grand-mother was their only child. They ended up in Lothlorian seeking assylum and safety and one of the Elves of Lothlorian fell in love with their daughter and married her when she grew up and was of age. Their only two children they had were a son and a daughter.

The daughter was Elora's mother. She traveled Middle Earth like Elora does, and would dance in the courts of the human kings to earn a living. At Rohan, she met and married one of their Rohirrim warriors and Elora was born of that marriage. She is very special, because she carries the blood of all the pure races of middle earth: Dwarf, Elf and Man. Her mother taught her the dances when Elora was a youngling, she now does these dances to preserve their memory along with their history.

Because of that she is welcome anywhere she goes. During one of the Rohirrim's patrols, Elora's parents and the unit they rode with were ambushed by Orcs and her parents were killed. Elora was found under her mother's body. Her mother had died protecting her. Thengil sent the very young Elora to Rivendel to be raised there for a time, and to be kept safe. She followed the Dunedian after she became of age and wandered with them for a time, learning to fight and hunt and take care of herself. She would dance for them in the evenings to entertain them and keep their spirits up. Then one night she broke off from them and disappeared near the Shire. The Dunedain searched for her but never found her. No one knew what became of her.

Several years later she appeared, dancing in Lothlorian at a festival I had attended and she shared with me her tales of wandering. She had gone west looking for any remnants of her kin, but found none. She wandered the western shores and lived there in the ruins of her ancestor's kingdom in the mountains for a time, mastering her dances that her mother had taught her. They had been passed down through the generations. She is now the Last of her kind, as far as we know.

I met her again on her first crossing of the Land of Middle Earth many decades ago, and made her the weapons you saw her using as a means to defend herself." Elrond explains as they reach the doors to the Healing hall.

The Dwarves stared at him astonished. "She carries a bloodline of all three races?" Thorin asked, unsure he heard Elrond correctly. Elrond looks down at him and nods. "Yes, Master Dwarf. That is correct. She is a rare being. But do not underestimate her. She is a wise and skilled dancer and hunter. She is short and strong like the dwarves, lithe and nimble like the elves and has the features of a human. It is unknown how long she will live since she has the blood of all three races in her. She most likely will live longer than any human or Dunedain, and most likely will live at least as long as the Dwarves or may have some immortality like the elves. No one can say for certain." he explains as they enter the Hall. 

Oin looks up and runs over. "Lord Elrond! Oh, praise Mahal, you're here! She is burning up with fever, which I am unable to get down. Her wound on her side seems infected despite everything we've tried. Yarrow normally works and it isn't seeming to phase her! What should I do?" he asks. 

Elrond frowns and quickly heads over to Elora. She is ghostly white and her wound on her side is seeping black ooze. "She has been poisoned." he says. Oin, bring me a chair." he replies.

Balin, Dwalin and Thorin stand at the foot of the bed watching as Elrond hovers his hands over Elora's chest and sides and head. Oin brings a chair for Elrond, who sits and holds his hands over her wound. He closes his eyes for a moment. "Thorin, how long ago did you find her? How old is this wound?" he asks.  
Thorin tells him it was two and a half days ago.

Elrond hums. "The yarrow staved off the poison long enough for you to get her here. Another day and she would've been lost to us." he says quietly. "Oin, do you have any Kingsfoil, also known as Athelas?" Elrond asks without opening his eyes. 

Oin thinks for a moment. "No, but it is a weed. I believe the people of Dale feed it to their pigs." he says. Elrond looks up surprised. "They what?!?" he asks incredulous.   
"They feed it to the pigs. Like I said, it's considered a weed here." Oin tells him.   
"Send someone to find me some. I will need as much as you can find. Elora is quite ill from this poison and will need it!" he says quietly. "Hurry!" he urges. 

Thorin looks at Dwalin and Dwalin nods and races out of the Hall. He almost runs into Bofur at the gate of Erebor.   
"Dwalin! What's the hurry? Where are you off to so fast!?!?" he says.   
"A very important Lass to Elrond is gravely ill and he needs as much Kingsfoil as we can find!" Dwalin calls out as he runs out of the gate and down the causeway. Bofur takes off after him.  
"I know where a patch grows nearby, Dwalin! Follow me!" he calls out. 

Dwalin skids to a stop and impatiently waits for Bofur to catch up. Bofur takes off to the right of the causeway and runs to the East side of the mountain. Dwalin hot on his heels. They run to a patch of grass and bushes; and Bofur drops near some shrubs. He starts yanking plants out from the base of the shrubs and tosses them back to Dwalin who catches them and shoves them into a sack. Then they race back to the mountain. 

Dwalin thanks Bofur and races for the Healing Hall. He bursts through the door, out of breath and hands Oin the bag. Oin nods and brings it to Elrond who is sitting at Elora's side, his hands glowing as he tries to fight off the poison. 

"Lord Elrond, here, we have the Kingsfoil you asked for." Oin says. Elrond looks up for a moment. He tells Oin how to prepare some of it and then tells Thorin he will need his sons here to help and asks that he sends someone to get them. Thorin nods and heads for the doors.

He tells a guard to get the two sons of Elrond and bring them here immediately, that their father needs their help to heal Elora. The guard rushes off and soon the two Elves are running through the door.   
They skid to a stop at the foot of Elora's bed and look at her stunned. Elrond glances up at them and they nod. They stand on either side of him and place a hand on him and a hand on Elora. All of a sudden their hands are glowing as well and they stay like that for a few minutes.

Oin brings the Kingsfoil, prepared as directed by Elrond. Elladan stops what he is doing and takes the bowl from Oin. He begins to pack the wound with the hot, soaked leaves as he chants a healing spell over the wound. Then he takes a cloth, dips it into the water of the bowl and washes the thigh wound and Elora's calf wound with the solution. 

Elladan then takes a fresh cloth, soaks it in the water and places it on Elora's forehead and chants another spell chasing out the poison from her body so that it can be absorbed by the Kingsfoil.   
They stand like that for several minutes, chanting and hands glowing. Thorin notices Elora's breathing change suddenly and she moans. Elrond smiles and removes the kingsfoil from the wound.

The dwarves are shocked when they see the redness and oozing are gone. It bleeds freely the normal color and Elrond instructs Oin to stitch it up and then he repacks it with new kingsfoil. Finally he and the other two elves wrap bandages around her torso to hold the poultice in place. 

"Will she live?" Thorin asks.

Elrond turns to them and says, " She will live, the poison and infection are now gone. Oin, continue to prepare the kingsfoil like I instructed and change it out three times a day. After a few days, the wound should be healed enough to stay closed." he tells them. Oin nods. 

Elrond stands and tell him. "I will come and check on her tomorrow to see how she fares." he informs Oin. "In the meantime, let her rest. She is weak and will need the rest if she is to recover her strength." Oin nods.

"Come," Elrond says to his sons and the rest of the Dwarves. "Let us go and discuss other matters." he tells them.

Thorin looks over at Balin and Oin. They both nod. "There is nothing more that you can do here, Laddie." Balin says, "Come on, Thorin, lets go and let her rest." he says as he ushers them towards the door. Elladan and Elrohir follow and they all leave Oin to sit with Elora.

Thorin leads the group back to the Blue room and orders the guard to inform Bombur that they will eat there for supper tonight and tells the guard to send for Dis, Kili and Fili when supper is ready. 

Everyone sits down and is quiet for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Bombur arrives with his older children. All of them carrying supper and drink for everyone. Dis and the two princes are right behind them and join the group at the table.

Once everyone has eaten their fill, Elrond asks Thorin and Dwalin to recount how they came upon Elora. Thorin looks to Dwalin, who nods and begins the tale. Elrond sighs when he hears Elora let her guard down momentarily. "It is not normally like her to do that." Elrohir says. "She never lets herself get distracted like that!" Elladan replies. Elrond nods, puzzled by this bit of information.

"It happens to the most seasoned warrior." Dwalin replies. 'No one is perfect." 

They all nod. "In any case, I am glad you happened to stumble upon her, Thorin." Elrond says. "Now, I came to discuss trade with you. Do you wish to discuss it now or would you wish to discuss this in the morning?" he asks.

Thorin sighs, "We can discuss it now. What are you proposing?" he asks.  
They spend the rest of the evening discussing trade and come to an agreement. 

"Balin will draw up the agreement in the morning and we can sign it then, if that is acceptable for you." Thorin says to Elrond.

Elrond nods. "That will be fine, Thorin. Thank you." The two leaders stand and shake hands. Elrond motions to his sons and they head back to their rooms. 

Thorin and his company stay in the meeting room and talk. Then Dis and her boys leave. Balin bids everyone good night and heads off to bed.

Dwalin and Thorin stand by the fireplace and smoke their pipes, lost in thought. Suddenly Dwalin says, "I think I know why Elora let her guard down." Thorin looks at him puzzled. "Why do you say that, Dwalin?" Dwalin looks at him with a sad expression, "Because she is my One. I felt it the moment I saw her and I think she did too. Thats why she paused and looked at us for as long as she did." he says quietly. 

Thorin looked at him surprised. "Are you positive?" he asks. Dwalin nods. "When I saw her fall, my chest tightened like a ram kicked me with out armor on. I struggled to breathe for a moment. I thought I had lost her before I even got to say 'Hello'." Dwalin replied. Thorin nodded. 

"Well, thanks to Elrond, you'll get to say 'hello' and hopefully much more!" Thorin teased, patting Dwalin's back. "Go sit with her and I will see you tomorrow at breakfast." Thorin tells him. 

Dwalin nodded and headed out to go to the Healing Hall to sit with his One.  



	3. Chapter 3

Dwalin sighs as he walks back to the Healing Hall. He feels guilty for not being able to protect his One and for distracting her and getting her mortally injured. He remembered how she looked when he jumped out of that bush and saw her in the glade. 

Her hair shone red as fire and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. Her tanned skin shone like honey as the sweat glistened in the sunlight on her arms, face and chest. Her short, lean body moved with a lithe grace he has never seen before. Her motions smooth and swift. He could tell by the way the goblin heads were flying that she had a hidden strength in her lean muscles that was deceptive. The way she moved with those weapons was like a deadly dance. He longed to see more of her dances. He longed to hear her voice and introduce himself. He longed to hold her against him again and smell her hair. Oh, Mahal, her hair. It smelled like woodsmoke, Cedar and Pine. It was as red as Dain's hair but it was oh, so soft. His fingers itched to run through her locks again. And those tattoos on her belly...Oh Mahal! They were so beautiful and sexy. He just wanted to trace them with his fingers and lay kisses along them!

Yes, he loved her from the moment he set eyes on her. She was his One. When he laid with her the first night that they had found her so he could keep her warm, she was cold and shivering from the fever. He could feel how toned her torso was and the strength she had. He couldn't wait to face her in a practice ring and see what she was capable of with those curved weapons.

He wondered how the dwarves could have forgotten the clan of the Sanddancers if they had been such a noble and gifted clan of dwarves. He certainly had never heard of them. Had Balin? He would have to ask him. Dwalin made a mental note to ask Ori to scour the library to see if there was any mention of a Sanddancer Clan of Dwarves on the Western shores of Middle Earth. He wanted to learn about them and her history.

Dwalin entered the Healing Hall and Oin looked up to see him walk in when he heard the heavy doors slam closed by the guards. "What are you doing back down here? It's late. Go to bed, Dwalin." he said shaking his head.

"Please, Oin, I just want to sit with Elora." Dwalin said quietly. 

"Why would you want to sit with her, Dwalin? There is nothing more we can do for her right now." Oin chastized. 

"Oin, she is my One. It is my fault she is in this condition. I distracted her when we jumped into the clearing to help her fight the goblins. She saw us, and we both felt the realization that we were in the presence of our One, and she got too distracted by the feeling and let her guard down in the middle of the battle." he explained. Oin could see the guilt written all over Dwalin's face.

"Fine, you may sit with her." Oin relented.

Dwalin went over to the chair that Elrond had used and sat down. He looked down at Elora's still form and gently ran a finger along her face. She instinctively turned her head a little into his hand. He smiled. 

He noticed her hair was all tangled and matted from the three days of being carried. He stood and went to ask Oin for a comb and oils to get the knots out of her hair. Oin provided him with both and he went to sit at the head of her bed. He moved the chair up to that end of the bed and then sat down. He gently lifted her head and pulled out the long locks from under her body and moved them so they hung off the top of the bed. He poured some oil into his palm and rubbed them together. Next he gently ran his hands through her hair, finger combing it to get the bigger knots out first and working the oil into her hair to condition it and make it easier to get the smaller knots out. 

Dwalin took his time and enjoyed the feel of her hair in his hands. Once he worked out all the larger knots, he took the comb and sectioned her hair and started to comb out each section. Slowly he worked from the ends up to her head. Carefully picking out the smaller knots and oiling the kinked hair till it was in smooth curls. Section by section he worked until all of her hair was combed through and lay in sleek, firery red curls. 

He grinned. It had been so long since he had done this. He remembered helping comb out his mother's hair when she was still alive. His mother had taught him how to oil her hair to get the knots out and told him that someday, his One would appreciate that trick. He looked down at the mass of curls before him. If his mother only knew how right she had been.

He took a small section and practiced braiding his family's braid. Then he took another section and practiced the courting braid. Over and over he would braid her hair and then take the braids out until he was satisfied in how they would look in her hair and he could do it confidently. He removed the practice braids and smiled as he petted her mane of hair smoothing it back out.

Dwalin sat back in the chair, then he heard a soft voice say, "Oh! Please don't stop doing that! It felt so good!"

His eyes opened wide and he got up and walked around to see Elora's face. She lay there, looking around and when she saw him her eyes opened wide and she smiled a small, bashful smile. 

"Oh! I remember you! You were in the glen with another dark haired person!" she said quietly. Elora felt the same zing go through her that she felt when she looked up at them in the glen.

Dwalin chuckled, then gave her a small bow. "Dwalin, son of Fundin. At your service." he replied with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin. 

Elora beamed at him. "Elora Jewelgleam, of the Sanddancer Clan. I'm afraid I am unable to be at anyone's service at the moment, as it appears the goblins got the best of me." she said as she tried to look down at her side and winced. 

Dwalin chuckled, "My apologies for distracting you from your dance of death. You appeared to be getting those goblins pretty well without us distracting you!" he apologized. She chuckled. 

"I was tiring quickly. I am not used to such a fast paced dance of death. I hate how goblins swarm all at once. Orcs aren't nearly as fast as those damned goblins!" Elora explained. Dwalin laughs at her remark.

"I was glad to see someone come to help, but was surprised to feel my One was nearby. Since there was only you and the other dark haired person, I wasn't sure which one of you was my One." she said then blushed. 

Dwalin grinned. "Do you now?" he asked teasingly. Elora giggled and nodded. Dwalin grinned. 

"Mr. Dwalin, would you please tell me where I am?" Elora asked as Dwalin pulled the chair back down to her side and sat down. He held her hand and caressed the top of it gently.

"The dark haired dwarf you saw me with was our King, Thorin Oakenshield. He and I were taking a short trip to just relax and so he could get away from the Kingly duties for a while. When we found you, we were two and a half days from Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. Once we finished off the last of the goblins, you were unconscious. We found your pack and weapons and carried you to the spring and tried our best to clean you up and bandage your wounds. We took turns carrying you back to Erebor. The first night you began to spike a fever as the poison worked its way into your system from the wound in your side. The Yarrow we put there, helped to slow it enough for us to get you back to Erebor. 

We arrived yesterday afternoon and brought you here to our Healing Hall. Lucky for us, Lord Elrond and his company of Elves arrived a few days before us to discuss a trade negotiation. When he found out what happened to you he rushed to help. You are still with us because of his and his two son's healing skills." Dwalin told Elora. Her eyes got wide. 

"Oh!!! I guess I owe you all a very big thank you!" She said. Dwalin squeezed her hand. "I was so afraid we were going to lose you before I even got a chance to say 'Hello' to you!" he sighed and lowered his head. "I feel awful that because I distracted you, you let your guard down and were mortally wounded." Dwalin said sadly. 

Elora looked at him and marveled that such a big, burly dwarf was such a big softie. She squeezed his hand and said, "Honey, it wasn't your fault. I was not expecting my One to jump into a glen while I fought off a swarm of goblins! Neither of us had any way of knowing that we were going to meet our Ones like that! Do not feel ashamed or guilty for my injuries. Elrond has worked his magic, and I will be back on my feet dancing in no time." she said as she reached for his face. He leaned forward and let her touch his beard. He closed his eyes and relished in her gentle touch. 

"Mr. Dwalin, is there some water nearby? I am terribly thirsty." Elora asked. He opened his eyes and nodded. I will get you some, Amrâlimê. I will be right back." Dwalin said and kissed her hand. He stood and went to get a cup and a pitcher of water from Oin. "She is awake, Oin, and is asking for some water." he informed Oin. 

Oin nodded and handed him a cup and a pitcher of water. Oin stood and followed Dwalin back over to the bedside. 

"Hello, Lass, my name is Oin, I'm the healer here in Erebor. I see you've woken. How are you feeling?" Oin asked as he held his trumpet to his ear. Elora giggled, "I feel thirsty, hungry and tired, Master Dwarf.

He chuckles. "The thirsty and the tired we can aid you with. I'm afraid it is late and the kitchens have closed for the night. You've been unconscious for several days, so we'll have to gradually work you back into eating solid foods again." Oin told her. "For now, let's start you with some water and teas. Come morning, I will send for Bombur to bring you some broth and yoghurt and a fruit mash." he explains. Elora nods.

"Dwalin can help you with drinking some water. How is the pain for you? Do you need anything for the pain?" Oin asks. Elora winces as Dwalin helps to raise her head to sip some water. She nods and he lowers her head. "Something for the pain would be appreciated. Thank you." Elora says as the pain subsides. "As long as I don't move too much it's not too bad. But if I try to raise my head, it hurts... a lot!" she says.

Dwalin chuckles. "Thorin received a similar wound in the Battle of the Five Armies." he tells her. "Except his was on his belly."

Elora winces. "I seem to remember Beorn having to leave to go fight in that battle. I miss him." she says. "I stayed at his house after you all had left. He told me of your visit and asked me to stay with him until he heard the outcome of the quest. He didn't want me to get eaten by the dragon or hunted down by Azog. When Radagast stopped to ask for his assistance in the battle, he made me promise to stay and take care of his animals until his return. They were very happy to see him once he got back. He told us of the battle and how a human named Bard killed the dragon with the last of the black arrows from Dale." Elora said quietly. 

Dwalin grinned. "Aye, lass. Be glad you stayed behind. It was not a nice battle nor was it a nice winter after that. The stench the following spring was atrocious! But Bard and the humans of Dale were able to rebuild with our help and they helped us clean out Erebor so our dwarves could rebuild and restore it here. The elves helped restart trade and provided cloth until we could get word to the merchants across Middle Earth that the dragon was gone and trade was welcomed. It has taken time, but we are back to normal now. Minus the Gold sickness, which Gandalf removed from the treasure hoard. The Arkenstone was restored to a hidden spot deep within the mountain and no member of the line of Durin knows where it was buried. All we know is that there is a warning stone and a spell of protection over it so no one can disturb or take it ever again." Dwalin tells her.

Just then Oin returns with a cup of tea. "Here lass, this should help with the pain. It will make you sleepy too. Don't fight it, Elrond says you were weakened by the poison and if you are to regain your strength, you are to get plenty of rest." 

Elora sighs, and winces. "Very well, then Master Oin. Dwalin, will you stay here with me?" Elora asks. Dwalin grins. "If my lady wishes, I will stay." he replies. "Please stay." she says. He takes the cup from Oin and gently raises her head enough to help her drink the tea. Once she drank it, he laid her head back down and she started to fall asleep. "Goodnight, my love, he whispers and kisses her hand. Go to sleep. I will be here when you wake." 

Elora smiled at Dwalin, closed her eyes and slept soundly for the remainder of the night. Oin brought a pillow for Dwalin to rest his head on and a blanket for both Elora and Dwalin. Dwalin covered Elora with one blanket, and draped the other one around himself then laid his head on the pillow that he placed at Elora's side. He held Elora's hand and slept as well for the remainder of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Thorin is up and walking down to the Healing hall with Elrond to check on Elora after they had signed the trade agreement . They both chuckle when they see Dwalin sleeping with his head at her side and his hand holding hers. Oin yawns and comes over to them and tells them she woke up late last night after Dwalin had come down to sit with her. 

"Good." Elrond says, "She is a fast healer. She should be back up and walking around in no time." He tells Oin and Thorin. Elrond moves over to Dwalin and wakes him. "My apologies for waking you Master Dwarf, but I need to check Elora's wound before we leave." he tells the dwarf.

Dwalin grumbles at being woken up, but stands and moves aside to let Elrond do his thing. He comes over to Thorin and stretches. Thorin chuckles and teases him. "Sleeping with your One already?" he smirks. 

Dwalin looks at him for a minute before his brain registers what Thorin said. He groaned. "Well she is a funny little thing, I'll tell you that much. I was combing out all the tangles and knots from her hair and when I finished, she begged me not to stop playing with her hair." Dwalin said with a love-sick grin. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "I don't see a courting braid yet?" he teased Dwalin.

Dwalin yawned again. "I hadn't gotten that far in the conversation to ask. She pretty much woke up, recognized me, we talked about what happened in the glen and I apologized for distracting her, she acknowledged sensing her One, but wasn't sure which of us was it. When I asked her if she knew now, she grinned and acknowledged it was me. She asked where she was and I told her what happened after the goblin attack and told her we brought her to Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. Then she asked for something to drink and something for the pain and she fell back asleep after asking me to stay with her." Dwalin explained. 

Thorin chuckled. Then glanced up when he heard talking. Elrond was unwrapping Elora's wound and she was asking him when she could get up and move around again. 

"Rest Elora. You were poisoned for two and a half days by that wound. You're not going to be up and dancing for at least a week!" Elrond scolded. "What?!? Elrond! You know I need to practice every day!" Elora complains. 

"Elora, you need to rest! If you refuse to do so, I will have no choice but to make it so you DO sleep for a week to let your body rest and heal!" Elrond warns.

"Fine!" Elora pouts. 

She winces when he starts checking the wound. "The gash is deep, Elora, you need to stay still and let it heal. The longer you fight my instructions the longer it will take before you are dancing again. Is that what you want?" he asks her with a frown.

"No." she replies.

"I'm leaving this morning for Rivendell, you had better behave because I won't be making another trip back if I find out you didn't follow my instructions!" he warns her. She frowns and nods.

Elrond looks at her with a raised eyebrow, then leans down and whispers something to her and she looks up at him surprised. He nods and then turns to talk with Oin about her care. Then he bids them all goodbye and heads out to leave with his company of Elves.

Thorin and Dwalin approach Elora and she looks up at them. 

Thorin smiles and says in his chocolately velvety voice, "I take it you do not like being cooped up on a sick-bed." 

Elora shakes her head, "No, I hate it. I'm used to practicing my dances every day. They help to keep me calm and grounded. Beorn always said I was a frustrating patient for him when he took care of my wounds. He threatened to have his dog sit on me if I didn't stay in bed. His dog is HUGE and thought it was funny to lie down on me when I would lie down in the grass to enjoy the weather. Dumb dog would pin me down and wouldn't get off me till Beorn told him to leave me alone!" she explained with animated arms.

Thorin and Dwalin laughed at the picture she formed in their minds. "Well we do not have large dogs here, but I suggest you listen to Lord Elrond's orders. For if you don't I may have to put your weapons into my treasury until you do and are fully healed." Thorin warns. 

Elora looks up at him and frowns. "You wouldn't dare." Thorin quirks an eyebrow and gives her the look.

Dwalin chuckles. "He will, lass. Elrond already told him to if you continue to refuse to stay still and let your wounds heal." Dwalin tells her. 

"Uuugggghhhh!" Elroa growls, annoyed. "I can't just lay here! I need something to do or I'm gonna go crazy!" she says.

Dwalin chuckles. "Do you like to read, amrâlimê?" he asks.

"Meh, it's ok. I prefer hearing tales as opposed to reading them." Elora says. Dwalin chuckles. 

"Here is some breakfast, Elora." Oin says as he comes over with some yogurt, mashed fruit and some tea. "Elrond said you may sit up if you wish for short periods of time until your wound heals shut, but you are to move carefully so as not to break it open or tear out the stitches." 

"Will you two help her up and over to the chair in the corner by the fireplace?" Oin asks Thorin and Dwalin. They gently help her sit up and then Dwalin insisted on carrying Elora over to the chair. "I can walk, Sweetheart, you don't need to carry me!" she argues. He just chuckles and carries her over anyway. Elora rolls her eyes. Dwalin sets her gently in the chair and Oin brings over the tray of food. They talk a bit while Elora eats. She explains to them some of the histories of her dances and tries to explain the movements. 

Thorin notices she is a very animated person, which is quite the opposite from Dwalin, unless he is telling a story or is drunk. He chuckles as to how much alike they are and yet how different. It will be amusing, he decided, to see how their relationship will pan out. He suspects Elora is a little spitfire and will give Dwalin a run for his money. Thorin smirks at the thought.

After Elora finishes eating and drinking the tea, she yawns and starts to nod off. Dwalin carefully picks her up and carries her back to her bed and lays her down. Thorin picks up the tray of food and brings it over to Oin. "You gave her the tea that makes her sleepy, didn't you." he asks Oin. 

Oin just grins and nods. "If that is how she is going to get sleep, then that is what I will do!" he says gleefully. "She's a little spitfire and they're always the toughest patients to deal with...kind of like someone else I know..." Oin says to Thorin with a wink. 

Thorin chuckles. "So that's why I was so sleepy when recovering from The battle!" he teases. Oin just grins and goes back to his work.

"Come Dwalin, we have work to do." Thorin tells his friend and they head out. letting Elora rest peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a week of threats, bribes and constant supervision, but Elora was coaxed to remain either in her bed or sitting in the chair by the fireplace in the Healing halls. She hated sitting still, but it was made bearable by all the visitors she had.

Dwalin came the next day after she woke up and asked if he could court her. She blushed and said he could. He gave her a HUGE grin and carefully braided her hair with his family's courting braid and family braid adding the respective beads he had made as a young dwarf. He and Ori visited often through out the week and brought her books, and read them to her. They talked about their lives growing up and Dwalin marveled at her stories. Ori asked if he could draw her and record her stories and history of the last Sanddancers. She happily agreed.

Kili and Fili came and entertained her with stories of their travels and antics in the Blue Mountains. Thorin came with Dis and talked with her and made plans for showing her around Erebor, and told her of the upcoming holiday they were making plans for. Dis asked Elora if she would feel up to dancing some of her dances for them at a feast some time in the future. 

"When I am healed enough, I would be happy to." she replied. "I will need my weapons back though so I can practice once Oin clears me to do so." She said with a smirk and raised eyebrow to Thorin. He grinned and nodded. "WHEN you have been cleared to begin practicing, I will bring them back to you. Until then, they are safe in the vaults." he replied, not budging an inch. 

She sighed. "I can't wait to get out of here... No offense Oin, but I'm getting rather bored." she told him one day near the end of the week. "Can't I even just go walk around somewhere for a little while?" she asked. He checked her wound on her side and said. "If you go with Thorin, Dis or Dwalin, I will say you can go for short walks. But NO overtaxing your self!" he replied. 

Elora grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. After a little while, Dis came to see how she was doing. "Dis, can we go for a walk outside of this room? Oin said I could if I took you or Thorin or Dwalin with." she asked. 

Dis chuckled and nodded. "Sure, we can go for a walk. What would you like to see?" she asked. 

"Anything but this room!" Elora giggled.

Oin chuckled from over at his desk. "She is tired of my company, Dis. Go take her and show her the practice arenas. Maybe the two of you can watch some of the dwarrow practice with their weapons." he tells her.

Dis nodded and helped Elora up. They walked arm in arm slowly to the practice arena. On the way, Dis explained about the different rooms and such that they passed as they traveled. When they got to the practice arena, Elora was getting tired and wanted to sit and watch for a while. 

She giggled as they sat near the top of the seating. Thorin and Dwalin were practicing in the center ring, and Kili and Fili were in one of the side rings. They watched as Thorin and Dwalin battled with warhammers and axes and worked up a sweat. 

Kili and Fili were practicing with their swords. It was clear to Elora that the sword was not Kili's preferred weapon. "Dis, what weapon does Kili prefer. I noticed he seem to struggle with the sword." she says.

Dis chuckles, "Kili's preferred weapon is the Bow and arrows, which is unusual for a dwarf." she explains. 

"Dis, when Oin clears me to begin practicing, is there some place I can practice where the dwarrow won't see me? I like to keep my dances a surprise until after I've performed in front of them. After that this practice area would be fine. I just don't like being interrupted in the middle of my practices. And I'd rather not take up a practice space if another dwarrow needs it to practice their weapon work." she asks. 

Dis thinks for a moment. "I believe our old playroom might be your best option, then. No one uses it right now since there are no royal babies or youngsters. I can have it cleaned and made ready for you. What do you need for it?" she asks.

"Just a quiet, open area, some warm lighting and no one bothering me... and my weapons..." she sniggers.

Dis grins. "I will get you your weapons if Thorin won't" she says laughing.

"Once the dwarow see your weapon work with them, though, you may have a lot of dwarves asking for lessons." Dis says thoughtfully. "Would you consider doing something like that? Dwalin and Thorin have been raving about how you were slaughtering those goblins single handedly. They said there was a ring of dead goblin bodies three feet high around you and the goblin heads were flying everywhere!" Dis exclaimed. 

Elora giggled. "Yeah, if I am able to keep my concentration, it's very difficult to even land a blow on me because of how the weapons are used, though they were never used for weapons until I got ahold of them and Elrond helped me realize their potential. Originally they were used solely as a prop... part of our dances." Elora explained. "If a dwarf wants to learn though, and is willing to dedicate the time, patience and energy into learning the dances and movements, I am willing to teach them. They will have to make their own buueng though. I only have this set with me though. My original prop set, which I believe Elrond is keeping safe for me is in Rivendell" 

" 'LORA!!!!!!" they suddenly hear someone shout and look over to see Kili and Fili waving frantically. Elora waves back and sees Dwalin take a punishing hit when he loses his focus at hearing Kili say her name. He paused to look up and see you and Thorin grinned and swung his warhammer using the distraction to get a hit in. Dwalin stumbles back a few paces and growls at Thorin. 

"Now was that REALLY necessary?!?" he chides Thorin. "I merely exploited" *CLASH* "...the fact that you" *CLASH* "....let your guard down!" *CLASH CLASH* Thorin said between hits from Dwalin as the bald dwarf retaliated.

Dwalin growled and swung his axe low, knocking Thorin off his feet in one fair swoop and knocking the air out of his chest as he fell on his back. Dwalin grinned and stepped up, lowering his axe to Thorin's chest as Thorin tried to get air into his lungs. Thorin grunts and holds his hands up in surrender. 

Dwalin helps Thorin up and pats him on the back. "I think that's enough for one day!" he says, gloating.

Thorin rolls his eyes and teases back, "You just want to go a courtin' with someone now that she seems to be allowed to leave the confines of the Healing Hall!" he says with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Dwalin grins but doesn't say anything. He glances up and sees Dis and Elora talking animatedly. Thorin looks up and chuckles. "Two peas in a pod those two are!" Dwalin shakes his head chuckling and they go to put the weapons away and join Dis and Elora. 

"Kili, Fili, are you boys about finished?" Thorin asks. The boys pause and nod. "Yeah, we're just waiting for the two of you to finish." Fili replied. They too put away their practice weapons and joined Thorin and Dwalin.

"So they let you escape the Hall of Healing, did they?" Fili teases as they head up the stairs. Elora looks up and laughs, "Only for short walks, Fili. I'm allowed to leave if Dis, Thorin or Dwalin is with me." she replies. 

Kili and Fili pout, "Ya mean we can't take ya for walks?" they whine. Dis chuckles, "No, boys, not yet. You'd let Elora get too tired too fast." she replied.

"You can still come visit me in the Hall though until Oin says I can leave there for good. Then you can go on walks with me if you like." Elora tells them. 

Dwalin growls a little, but Elora just chuckles. "Jealous, my love?" she asks. He just looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have nothing to worry about, Love, I'm allowed to have friends, am I not?" she teases. 

Dwalin chuckles, "Aye, Lass, but those two are trouble..." he says with a deadpanned face, and a wink to Elora. "...definitely not 'friend' material." he teases and cracks a tiny grin. Kili and Fili look at Dwalin like he grew two heads, then try to tackle him. He just grabs the two boys by the scruffs of their coats and holds them out in front of him. 

Dis and Elora bust up laughing and the two boys look offended by the comment, but then laugh too. "You're SO full of compliments today, Dwal!" Kili teases as Dwalin puts them down. The two boys give him a punch on either arm.

Dwalin just rolls his eyes. 

"So do just the male dwarves in Erebor use weapons, or do the Dwarrowdams use and practice with them too?" Elora asks. 

"Well, all dwarrowdams are taught to use weapons, but most just use them to help their spouse or siblings spar in the practice ring." Thorin explains. 

"What do you use, Dis?" Elora asks. Dis smirks and raises an eyebrow at Thorin. He sighs and nods. "Just watch..." she says and stands. Dis, Thorin and Dwalin head down to the arena and grab their weapons. Dwalin uses his battle axes, Thorin his sword, and Dis a warhammer. They begin to circle Dis and she crouches in the center of the ring, waiting for one of them to attack. Dwalin fakes an attack and Thorin swings. 

Dis blocks Thorin's attack and swings at him with the warhammer, on the upswing she blocks Dwalin's attack with one of the Battle axes and jumps over the other one as he swings it at her feet. She wheels out of his reach and swings again, hitting him in the back with her weapon. Making him stumble forward a few steps.

Thorin attacks again and she again blocks and swings at him, but he dodges and it misses. They spend the next 10 minutes battling with the two male dwarves taking on Dis.

When she disarms Thorin with a well placed blow to his arm causing him to grunt and drop the sword, she kicks it out of the way and ducks when he tries to tackle her. She ducks and rolls, picking up his sword in the process. When he turns to her, she has it pointed at his throat. He surrenders and is out of the match. Kili and Fili are whooping and cheering from the audience as they stand by a giggling Elora.

Dwalin grins at her dirty tactic and then takes a swing at her as she holds Thorin at sword point, but she sees him moving out of the corner of her eye and ducks and rolls out of the way. She swings her warhammer as she does so, and knocks his legs out from under him and he lands on his belly face first into the floor. An "OOMPH" escaping his lips. He quickly rolls onto his back and glares at her and she grins. Holding the hammer at his head. He too surrenders to her. 

Dis tosses them the weapons and saunters back up to Elora smirking the whole way. Elora is doubled over giggling and holding her side. "You sure got them good!" she says 

Dis grins and replies, "I like to play dirty. They know better than to ask me to practice with them anymore. These two knuckleheads, though, still try to best their Amad." she says pointing to her boys. Who are giggling and nodding. "We learned some of her dirty tactics and used them on the quest when we fought Orcs and Goblins." they said.

Dis nodded. "The orcs and goblins don't care about the rules of fighting. They attack to kill others and survive. So that is how I fight, to survive. The men call it 'fighting dirty', I call it survival. I use whatever means I have at my disposal to survive." she explains. 

Elora nods.

"I suppose I we had better get you back to the Healing Hall before Oin sends out a search party for us. We've been gone long enough now." Dis says. 

Sighing, Elora stands up and they wait for Dwalin and Thorin to join them again. 

Dwalin takes Elora's hand and helps her up the remaining steps and then they walk arm in arm back to the Healing Hall with Thorin and Dis and Fili and Kili in tow. 

"My sweaty dwarf!" Elora giggles. "You need a bath!" she teases.

Dwalin chuckles and pretends to be offended. "Naaah, you know you like the smell of your sweaty dwarf." he teases back as he wipes his brow with his hand and boops her nose.

Elora giggles and wrinkles her nose making Dwalin chuckle again. "All right, I'll go take a bath for you. But first we need to see you back to your bed." he tells her.

"I had fun watching you practice, even if you got your butt beaten by a girl!" she teased.

Dwalin looks down at her and raises an eyebrow. "I did beat Thorin, if you didn't notice." he replies smugly. "Aye, that you did." she teases back. 

They get back to the Healing Hall and Oin asks, "Where did you two disappear to? I said she could go for a SHORT walk, not be gone for an hour and a half!" he chides. 

"Don't be angry, Oin. We walked to the practice arena like you suggested, and we sat and watched the boys fight. Then walked back. I was sitting for most of the time." Elora tells him. 

He harrumphs and goes to check her wound. When he is satisfied it is all right he tells her it's time to lie down for a bit. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll go lie down since you let me go for a walk." she says sighing and Dwalin helps her onto the bed. 

"Get some rest, Love. I'll go bathe and then bring you some supper, all right?" he asks. She nods and closes her eyes. Dwalin kisses her forehead and turns to leave.

The group heads out and leaves Elora to rest. 

"Thorin," Dis says as she watches her two boys talk in front of them as they start to head for the Royal wing, "Elora asked for a place where she can practice her dances in private. She said she doesn't like being disturbed... and I was thinking our old playroom might work since it's not being used right now." she informed him.

Thorin thinks for a moment. "Why not just use the practice arena and tell the guards that it is off limits until she is finished?"

"I had asked her if she might be interested in showing us some of her dances at the Feast of Good Health/ Summer Feast." Dis informed him. "She will need time to practice and she requested that she be left alone to do so. She doesn't want anyone to see the dances until she performs them, then after that she said the practice arena will be fine. I think she is worried about someone wanting to use the arena for practicing and she doesn't want to inconvenience anyone." Dis explains.

"Very well, Dis, she may use the old play room, but I insist she have someone with her since she will still be recovering. It will take her a while to regain her stamina back to where it was before she got attacked. Whomever stays with her during her practices is not allowed to discuss what they see until after she performs." he tells Dis.

Dis nods, then gets an idea, causing a mischievous smirk to appear on her face and makes her eyes twinkle in excitement. "Very well, Thorin. I will tell her and have the room made ready." she says. "Thank you, brother." 

Thorin nods. "When does Oin expect to release her from the Healing Hall?" he asks. "I suppose I had better see if Balin has assigned her a room of her own yet." He says. 

"I'm not sure, he hasn't said." Dis replies. "I will ask him the next time I come to visit her." she replies. Thorin nods and heads off to his room for some fresh clothes and a hot bath before supper. Dis and her boys head to their room to get cleaned up as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dwalin goes and tries to get some rest, but sleep eludes him. He rises and heads for the library. Upon entering he finds Ori still working on repairing an old tome. 

Ori looks up and sees Dwalin enter. "Good evening Dwalin! Why are you here so late in the evening?" Ori asks.

"Ori, I am wondering if you can help me? I am looking on information or history of an ancient line of Dwarves called the Sanddancers." Dwalin asks.

Ori frowns. "I have never heard or read of any mention of them in the libraries of Erebor or the Blue Mountains. Are you sure they are real? The men we encountered on the journey often talked of a fabled line of dwarves called Sanddancers, but they said it was just a fairy's tale."

"I assure you, Ori, Elrond insists they were real. He claimed they were notorious dancers and fighters who lived on the Western edge of Middle Earth. He claims their kingdom was destroyed by some cataclysmic flood. Apparently few survived, but the King, his family and his royal dancers managed to escape the floood." Dwalin tells Ori. "They use an S-shaped object for their dances that collapses into a c-shape for traveling. The object is spun and moved about the body using their hands and it looks almost like a dance." Dwalin explains.

"I will search the library's history books and ancient tomes to see if we have any information on them." Ori says, bowing to Dwalin. He grunts and thanks Ori then leaves.

Dwalin wanders around Erebor for a while, thinking about Elora. He goes to the royal treasury and examines Elora's weapons again. He takes out some paper and a charcoal pencil and begins to draw out a pattern for them. He looks at the switch that Elrond made in the weapon that causes it to collapse into the c-shape. It was a rather ingenious switch. It had been designed so it couldn't accidently be triggered while the bades were spinning and being used. There was a trick to get the switch triggered. Dwalin chuckled. "Leave it to elves to think of such a thing." he thought to himself.

Dwalin looked at the weapon's blades and realized how dangerous they would be to practice with. It would be terribly easy to accidentally slice one's belly, chest and arms open with them if one is not careful. He decided to make a set for Elora to practice with that would be blunt, but beautiful so she could practice and not slice herself open. Perhaps she would be willing to teach him to use them as well.

He hefted one in his hand trying to figure out it's weight and balance. He studied the pivot point on the blades to see how they spun and locked into place. Dwalin noticed that the gems and decoration was only on one side of each of the blades. So the stones wouldn't restrict the sliding of the two blades past each other. 

Once he felt confident he had figured out how to replicate the buugeng weapon, he headed for the forges. Now he just had to decide what to make it out of.

He strolled through the room with the metal ores and decided he would use dwarven steel as the base metal for its strength and durability, and inlay it with gold, which is a softer metal. He looked through the gem rooms and picked out gems that would be brightly colored and reflect / refract light when exposed to direct lights. He thought about how to set them and got an idea.

He decided that he would make the settings so that the gems would penetrate completely through the metal so it could be seen from both sides and so light could go through the stones. One side would be flat and flush with the surface and the other would bubble out slightly. He grinned. 

He began smithing the dwarven steel into the two c-shapes and made sure they were the same length as the ones Elora has. He replicated the hinge and clasp that Elrond had created on the original one and fastened it to the c-shapes so it created an s-shape when opened. Next he engraved deep geometric patterns into the steel and inlaid them with gold on both sides.

Once he had completed that, he placed the gems on the c-shaped pieces where he wanted each gemstone to be and and what shape it would be. He placed the larger stones closer to the center and smaller ones further out near the tips until he liked how they looked. He traced where each one was to sit and laid the stones out in the pattern of their order on the workbench. 

He placed blue moonstones and rainbow opals near the center of the s-shape, then pink tourmaline, pale blue aquamarine, lime green peridot, light purple amethyst, and yellow citrine, and diamonds at the tips. He began to cut out the openings in the metal for the stones and their settings. Once the holes were bored into the metal, Dwalin began to craft settings for the stones and mounted them into the settings, then attached the settings to the metal with liquid mithril. Once the settings were completely attached to the buugeng and the mithril was hardened he polished the entire piece.

He grinned at how it shone in the light. Holding it up to the light from the forge's fire, the stones shone brightly. He spun the buugeng a little like he had seen Elora do and gasped when he saw how the stones seemed to make a line as the buugeng spun. The faster it spun the more the line of colors could be seen. 

He grinned widely and couldn't wait for her to try it out. He took his creation to the royal treasury to compare weight and balance. He picked up Elora's and noticed that hers was only slightly lighter in weight than the one he had created. He hoped it wouldn't be enough to affect her use of it. He grinned and put hers back and went to craft a second buugeng like the first one he did. By dawn, he had two identical buugeng that gleamed in the sunlight and were of equal weight and design. 

He went and dug around in the leather storage room and found two sturdy black pieces of leather and went back to his workstation. He sat down and thought about the most effective way to carry these weapons. Elora had them attached to her travel pack, but they kept getting in Thorin's way and catching on brush when they had been traveling.

Dwalin picked them up and held them against his hips, then tried them on his back, and over his shoulders. He imagined having the sheathes crossing his back and realized the buugeng were curved like a bird's wings when the buugeng were folded for carrying. If he made one big sheath with each buugeng creating the perimeter of the teardrop shape, he could have a broad, flat piece of thick leather across the back to act as a possible shield or space for an extra weapon or pack to rest on. He grinned a huge grin. 

Dwalin laid out the new buugeng on the black leather and traced where he would need to cut to make a sheath / carrier for them. He made sure to account for the thickness of the two pieces and then added a third layer of leather in the center of the teardrop to act as a shield/padding or a place to create pockets for additional weapons or a place to attach a travel pack to. By the time dwarves began to arrive in the forges to begin their work, Dwalin had completed his carrier for the buugeng. He made black straps for the harness and put beautiful silver buckles that were carved and looked beautiful against the black leather. 

He couldn't wait to give it to Elora to try. He hoped Oin would allow her to begin practicing soon so he could see how they worked.

He grabbed the harness and slid the two buugeng into their pockets and strapped them in so they wouldn't slide out. Then he grabbed the harness and headed for the Healing Hall to see how his love did last night. 

He arrived to find Dis and Elora talking and walking for the doors to the Hall. He greeted them, holding his gift behind his back. "Goodmorning Ladies, where are you off to this morning?" he asked them. "We are headed for the dining hall, Dwalin, my Love. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Elora tells him. 

Dwalin grins, "I would love to, but first I would like to give you something..." he tells her. Elora stops and sits on the edge of one of the beds in the Healing Hall. "What is it you wish to give me, my Love?" She says swinging her legs. 

Dis grins when she sees Dwalin beaming. He pulls out the harness and hands it to Elora. "I couldn't sleep last night so I made you a set of these that are blunt for you to practice with. Perhaps you could use them to teach us how to use them as well." he explained as he laid the harness in her lap. "I made a harness for them so you can wear them on your back instead of attached to your pack." he said grinning. 

Elora and Dis' eyes got huge when Elora pulled out one of the buugeng Dwalin had made. She handed Dis the harness and turned the buugeng over in her hands examining it and admiring the craftsmanship. "It's beautiful, Dwalin!" she exclaims. She opens the buugeng into the S-shape and notes it clicks into place and doesn't budge until she triggers the little switch. "You even managed to replicate the switch so it doesn't close accidently!" she squeals. 

Dwalin is beaming with her praise, thrilled she is loving his gift. "Is it too heavy?" he asks. "I tried to keep it close to the weight of the weapon ones you have but these got to be slightly heavier." he queried. 

Elora carefully stood and glanced back to Oin, who was not paying attention to them. She carefully spun it to get a feel for it. Dis and Dwalin stepped back to give her room.   
"OOOOHHHH!!!! It makes a pretty rainbow pattern, Elora, when you spin it!!!" Dis squeals. "It almost glows when the light hits the gems!" she tells Elora. 

Elora grins. "Dis, hand me the other one." Elora tells her. 

Dis unclasps the other one and pulls it from the harness. She hands it to Elora, who flips it open and takes the two of them and closes her eyes. She begins to remember the first and simplest dance her mother taught her. She began to hum and spin the buugeng in time with the song, moving only a little as this dance didn't require much movement, step wise. 

Dwalin and Dis stood mesmerized as they watched Elora hum and spin the Buugeng in various patterns, making the infinity symbol, then a starburst / pinwheel, then snaking them around her neck and body and then moving them parallel then spinning them again in other patterns. It was beautiful to watch and surprisingly very relaxing. 

Oin glanced up when he noticed movement and glints of color swirling through the air by the door and sat there gaping at Elora's dance. He watched her movements critically to see if it was putting undue strain on any of her injuries, but he saw no evidence that she was in pain, or uncomfortable. When she finished, he came over and asked her if doing any of that caused her any pain or discomfort. 

"No, Oin, it did not. This was the first dance my mother taught me and was one of the simplest ones. It was used to introduce the buugeng to new dancers." she explained. 

He nodded. "You may begin to practice, then, IF you promise to be careful and take it easy. The wound on your side is still healing as is your ribs. If a movement makes it hurt, then please do not do that movement until you have healed more. You MUST have someone with you while you practice to monitor and report back to me how you are doing. If you are showing signs of pain, and they tell you to stop, then you must stop, or I'll have Dwalin take those away until you are healed more!" Oin warns. 

Elora looks at Oin and frowns. "I never have anyone with me when I practice, Oin. It distracts me." she replies. 

"Elora, either you follow my instructions, which are also what Elrond ordered, or Dwalin keeps those until you heal more." Oin replies sternly. 

"Elora, I would like to learn how to do your dances. How about if I join you while you practice and you teach me as you do so." Dis suggests. "That way you can practice, and I can learn and monitor things for Oin." 

Elora sits down on the bench for a moment and thinks. "I suppose that would be okay. But no one else can know about this until we dance the dances for the festival. No one is to see them until then." she says." 

Dwalin frowns, "Ya mean I can't even come and watch?" he asks. "I was hopin' ya might be willing to teach me how to use 'em too." he said.

Elora chuckled. "All right. But no more pupils until after you two master the dances, then perhaps we three can teach the other dwarrow who wish to learn. I can only do one at a time though. So one of you will have lessons in the Morning, the other in the afternoon. How does that sound?" Elora suggests.

Dis and Dwalin grin and beam a huge smile at Elora. 

"I'll leave it up to you two to work out the times. Just let me know who is coming when and at what time. Dis, did the play room get cleaned out for me yet?" Elora asked. 

"The maids are going to do it today for you." Dis replied. "It should be ready by supper time." 

Elora grinned. "Good. We will meet there then for lessons each day. Remember... NO ONE ELSE is to observe these practices until we perform the dances at the festival." Elora emphasizes. 

Both Dis and Dwalin nod. "I will have a set of guards at the doors and instruct them not to allow entrance to anyone but us." Dwalin tells Elora.

She giggles. "Well, I guess that works. I was just going to lock us in, but that works too." 

Elora collapses the two buugeng and Dis hands her back the harness. Elora slides the two buugeng into the pockets for them and straps them in. Then slips the harness on her back and tightens the straps across her chest. 

She stands and moves around testing to see if it affects her fluidity of movement. Surprisingly it does not. She reaches up and unsnaps the buugeng and pulls it out over her shoulder. Then reaches back and pushes it back into the pocket. The leather is stiff enough that it keeps it's shape when the buugeng is not in the pocket so Elora is happy and finds it easy to slide the buugeng back into the pocket and snap the strap closed. 

She walks over to Dwalin, reaches up to his face and pulls it closer to hers. "Thank you, my Love, for such a beautiful and practical gift. You may be crafting many of these once the dwarrow see us dancing." She informs him then gives him a sultry kiss on the lips, taking his breath away. He just grins and nods.

"I think I may require it though, that if anyone seriously wishes to learn the dances, they have to make their own buugeng or work closely with someone who is willing to make it for them. I can give some instruction as to the length and variety of designs, which will vary some depending on arm length, personal preference, and if they want them hinged or not. But if this is something a dwarrow is serious about learning, I think I will require that so they stay invested in the instruction. Once they master the dancing, then they can learn with the bladed buugeng, which they will also need to make or work closely with a buugeng maker to have crafted for them." Elora informs them.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Elora." Dis replies. 

Dwalin groans, but smiles. "I guess I will be making another set for me then. Dis, are you going to make yours, or do you want me to make it for you?" he asks.

Dis thinks, "I think I will try making my own, Dwalin, but I would appreciate it if I could work along side you so you can show me HOW you made them." she replies. 

Dwalin nods. 

"Dwalin come over here for a moment, I want to check something." Elora says as she reaches up and pulls out one of the buugeng from the harness. Dwalin comes over to her and she tells him, "Stretch your arm out straight in front of you, then hold this with the hinge here in your palm and the tip pointing up your arm towards your armpit." she instructs. 

Dwalin does so and she looks at the length. "You could make yours the same length as mine, if you want, but you could also add another six inches of length safely with out worrying about hitting yourself with this. It's up to you." She informs him. He nods. "Good to know. Are there other designs of these, Elora or do they all curve like that?" he asks. 

Elora tries to think. "I think my mother's were shaped slightly different. I believe, King Theoden may still have them at Edoras somewhere. Mother kept them there when she would ride with the Rohirrim out on patrol. She would take her travel set with her then." 

"Elora, would you mind if I sent a raven to Edoras, inquiring if your mother's Buugeng are there and if they are, if they could be brought here for you?" Dis asked. "You should really have them here with you if you're going to be teaching the Dwarrow here. Some may prefer the design your mother used more than the hinged c-shaped design you use."

Elora thinks, then nods. "It would be nice to have them again. I wonder what ever happened to her traveling set. They were wooden and would've been on her horse when she traveled with the Rohirrim. I vaguely remember seeing them the day we set out. Would you inquire if they also were brought back to Edoras of if they were broken during the attack?" She asked Dis.

Dis nods, "I will do that after breakfast. Which we should really get to before Bofur gets too upset." she says.

Elora stands, takes Dwalin's arm on one side and Dis' on the other and the three of them walk to the royal dining room for breakfast. 

Upon entering, they find Thorin, Kili and Fili, Balin and a few other members of the company already having breakfast. They all look up and grin when they see Elora, Dis and Dwalin arrive. 

"'Lora!!!!!" Kili and Fili jump up and come running over. They skid to a stop right before plowing into her. She chuckles and gives them both a hug. 

"What is this on your back, 'Lora?" Fili asks. 

Elora chuckles and glances up at Dwalin who is beaming proudly. She begins to walk towards the table with all the food and Kili, Fili, Dis and Dwalin all follow. Elora takes a plate and loads it with eggs, and yoghurt, fruit and oatmeal, then grabs a glass of juice. The two boys follow her to the table and she sits next to Kili and Dwalin joins her after filling his plate with food as well. Dis sits across from Elora, next to Balin. 

"I see Oin is letting you out of the Healing Halls more, now. Has he said when you will no longer need to stay there?" Thorin asks. 

"He has not said yet, Thorin. Though he did give me permission to begin practicing with my buugeng." Elora informs him. 

Thorin grins. "I will see your weapons are returned to you then. Balin, see that a room in the royal wing is prepared for Elora so it is ready for when Oin no longer has her staying in the Healing Halls." he tells them.

Balin smiles and nods. "Any particular room you wish her to have?" he asks Thorin. 

Thorin thinks for a few minutes. "Let her choose whichever one she likes of the empty rooms that are available." 

Balin nods. "Elora, would you feel up to a tour of the Royal wing today? Then you can pick out which room you'd like so I can have the maids start getting it ready for you." he asks.

Elora nods. 

"'Lora, what are bug...buug.. whatever that word was you said earlier?" Kili asks. 

Elroa chuckles. "It's buugeng... Kili. They are the curved staffs that my ancestors used during their dances to entertain the king and his court. We are called Sanddancers, because my ancestors held their celebrations along the western coast of Middle Earth where their kingdom was. The mountain they lived in went right up to the coastline, and the king could stand in his courtyard and look out onto the beach and watch them dance in the sand during the festivals. Occasionally, when there were no festivals, and he was entertaining guests he would ask them to come and dance for him in his halls deep in the mountain." she explained. 

"What do they look like, Elora?" Fili asked. 

Elora slid her chair back and stood. She took a few steps away from the table and pulled out one of the buugeng that Dwalin had just given her. Fili and Kili followed her and she opened the buugeng and showed it to them. Balin and the other members of the company all stood and came around to see it as well. Fili took the buugeng and looked at it, studying the workmanship Dwalin put into it. 

"It is beautiful, Elora. Where did you get it? I've never seen anything like this before!" he inquired. 

Elora giggled. "Well, Dwalin made me these, based on the bladed ones that Elrond made me. Those were based on my original Buugeng that my mother gave to me. That set is still in Rivendell, as far as I know. My mother's two sets, might still be in Rohan. Dis is going to send a raven to inquire about them to see if they are still there and if they can be sent here for me. My mother's set is slightly different from these." Elora explains.

"Wow! Dwalin, you MADE these?!?" Fili asks. 

Dwalin gloats. "Yup."

"Will you show us how they work, 'Lora?" Kili asks. 

Elora looks at Dis, who nods. "Why don't you show them the one you showed us in the Healing Hall, Elora."

Elora sighed, "All right, but you all will need to sit down and keep quiet." she instructs. 

Everyone takes their seats once again, those sitting on the side where Elora is standing turn their seats so they can clearly see her. She moves a little further away from the table and takes out the second buugeng and opens it. Dwalin stands and walks over to a dial on the wall and turns it a little, dimming the gas lighting slightly. She looks at him puzzled and he points to a beam of light off a little further where a skylight had been carved out of the mountainside to allow natural light in. She nods and moves over to the beam of light. She closes her eyes and concentrates for a moment, then she begins to sing the song that she had only hummed before. It's a tale of how the Sanddancers came into being. Beginning the education of their history to the new sanddancer who is learning the dance. 

As she sings with her beautiful, alto voice, she mesmerizes everyone as she begins to spin the buugeg and creates hypnotic patterns throughout the dance, spinning the buugeng to make them look like figure 8's, starbursts, flowers, even a bird flying, and weaves them around her body, shifting on her feet every so often to create the desired effect. The light from the beam hits the gems in the buugeng, making them explode in a riot of colored patterns being casted all over the room in a prisim effect adding another layer of depth to her performance. 

Dwalin is leaning against the wall, blown away by the beauty of the dance, her voice and how his creation made that prism effect with the beam of light. He hadn't realized it would do that when he mounted the gems in the buugeng like he did. He just thought it would enhance that line he remembered seeing when it was spun quickly. 

When Elora ended the dance, everyone applauded wildly and cheered. Dwalin grinned and turned the lighting back up to where it had been. Then ushered her back to her seat after she put the buugeng back into their holsters. When everyone quieted down. She told them, "Please do NOT describe or tell what you have just seen until after the next feast. I will be dancing my dances at it and do not want it spoiled for the community. I want them to be surprised." she said. They agreed not to discuss it with anyone. 

As Elora finished eating, Kili an Fili and Balin and Bofur peppered her with questions about sanddancers, her buugeng, and herself. She politely answered what she could. 

"Elora," Thorin asked, "Is there any record anywhere of the Sanddancer clan? I have never heard of them, although, I was not able to finish my education due to Smaug sacking Erebor. I understand Ori is scouring our library here for any mention of the clan, but so far he has found nothing."

Elora frowns. "I am not sure, Thorin. The kingdom was destroyed long ago, I believe it was either at the end of the first age or the beginning of the second. Elrond or Galadrial would probably know the most about it. I was not able to finish all my education about my people either. My Amad never got to finish my education. She was killed as she rode with the Rohirrim and my father, when they were out on patrol. I was with them and remember the orcs attacking us. I was only 12 at the time. She covered me with her body and shielded me from the attacks. She died protecting me. When another group of Rohirrim lead by Eomer came to find us, they found me unconscious laying under my Amad. He took me back to Rohan for a time until I regained consciousness and healed from my wounds. Then I was sent to Rivendell and Elrond raised me after that. He taught me what he knew of my people, but much had been lost because Amad was unable to complete my training. Unfortunately the dances I know are not the elaborate ones my ancestors danced. I was only taught the beginner and intermediate ones." Elroa explains sadly. 

Thorin nods. "Elrond said you went back to the lands of your ancestor's kingdom. Did they have a library there?" He asked. Elroa thought for a few minutes. "I think they did, but I am not much one for reading, so I never really explored it." Elroa replied. 

Thorin's face lit up. "Elora, would you be willing to show us where it is? Perhaps we could go and retrieve the library there and bring it back to Erebor so it is preserved and not lost to history again!" Elora thought for a little bit. "Let me think on it, Thorin. I will let you know my answer in a few days."

Thorin nodded. 

Elora finished eating and sat back in her chair and looked around at the different tapestries on the walls and listened to the quiet conversations around her. She smiled feeling content for once. It was an unusual feeling for her. One that she wasn't used to. She had never felt like she truly belonged anywhere before, but here, she felt happy, content and safe. She looked at Dwalin, who sat talking to his brother, and occasionally would glance at her and grin. He held her hand and would rub little patterns on the back of her hand or give it a gentle squeeze to let her know he still was there with her. 

Finally the group began to break up to go about their morning duties. Dwalin was yawning and struggling to keep awake. "I need a nap." he said. 

"Why do you need a nap, my dear?" Elora asks. 

"Because I was up all night making you your gift." he replied. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do that instead." he explained. 

"Why don't you go lie down, brother, I will keep an eye on Miss Elora and we'll see if we can find a chamber to her liking." Balin suggests. 

Dwalin yawns and nods. "Sorry, Love, I gotta go lie down for a while. Once you find your chamber, have Balin take you back to the Healing Hall so Oin doesn't get upset." he tells her. "Don't forget to get some rest yerself, Love." he reminds Elora. 

She nods and Dwalin stands, pulling her up with him. 

"I love ya ghivashel. You be good and listen to my brother, Ok?" he tells her, kissing her forehead then resting his against hers as he embraces her in a gentle hug.

Elora nods and kisses his lips. "Sweet dreams, My Love. Go get some rest." she tells him. "Thank You for my gift. I love them." she says.

Dwalin grins and gives her a light head bonk. "I will come check on you when I wake up." he tells her then heads for the door after one more kiss from her. She watches him go and turns to see Balin coming around the table, chuckling. 

"You've made quite an impression on him, Lassie." he says grinning. 

Elora chuckles. "I could say the same of him." 

Blin grins. "Are ya ready for your tour of the Royal wing?" he asks. 

Elora nods. Thorin stands and asks if he may join them for a while. Elora nods and they head out into the hallway. 

Thorin and Balin explain to Elora about who all lives in the Royal Wing and they tell her about certain rooms. They show her all the empty rooms, each decorated primarily with it's own particular gemstone for which it is named after. 

They get to the end of the hall and Throin opens the doors to the royal playroom. He explains what the room was used for in the past, and tells Elora that this is the room Dis had asked if she could use to practice her dances in. He told Elora she was welcome to practice in here, and to tell the servants if there was anything she needed or if there was anything she wanted moved out of the way.

Elora was amazed at the size of the room and wandered around in it for a few minutes. She looked around and nodded. "This will do nicely. The furniture can be pushed to one side and the rest of the toys and such can be put on the other side or wherever they plan to put them." She tells Thorin.

He smiles. "Now, which room would you like for your chambers?" Thorin asks. 

Elora thinks for a few minutes. "I liked both the moonstone room and the black opal room." she pondered out loud. 

Balin chuckled. "Well Thranduril might fight you for the moonstone room, it's his favourite room." he teased. 

Elora laughed. "I might have to just pick that room so I can wipe the smug smile off his face the next time he comes for a visit." 

Thorin looked at Elora surprised. "I take it you do not care much for Thranduril?"

Elroa laughed. "He is pompus. I danced for them once, and refused their invitations after that. He tried to convince me to marry him and would not take no for an answer. I told him if he didn't lay off, I would send a message to Elrond and he would come and take me back to Rivendell... or I would use my buugeng on his hair and cut it short should he try to force me into a marriage I did not want... his choice. Needless to say, he let me leave his kingdom, and allows me safe passage through Mirkwood whenever I travel this way, but he stays clear of me now, usually sending his son or Tauriel to escort me through the forest or to entertain me during meals in his lair."

Thorin and Balin chuckle. "Well, Miss Elora, it is entirely up to you which room you choose. The black opal room is closer to the rest of us in the Royal hall, the Moonstone room is closer to where guests usually stay. It tends to be a bit quieter on our end of the hall when there's celebrations or large numbers of guests staying in the mountain." Balin tells Elora.

She nods. "Then put me in the Black Opal Room. Thrandy can have his moonstone room." Elora smirks.

Balin nods. "I will make a note of it my dear, and will have the servants begin cleaning it and preparing it for your stay." Balin tells Elora. "Now I think we had better get you back to the Healing Halls before Oin sends someone looking for you." he states and offers Elroa his elbow. She chuckles and links her arm around his and they head out to the hallway.

Thorin follows and closes the door. "I hope you enjoy your time here in Erebor, Elora. If you choose to stay, you will always be welcomed here by us and we would be honored to have you." Thorin tells her. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with the overseer of the ruby mines to attend to, Balin will see you safely back to the Healing Halls." he says with a nod of his head. 

"Thank You Thorin." Elora says as Thorin turns and heads down the hallway. 

"Come on Lass, lets get you back to Oin." Balin says with a grin. 


End file.
